


The Knights of Coruscant

by babykid528



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arthurian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights of Coruscant are the very best at what they do… they aren’t, however, so good at staying out of trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knights of Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



> Dear izzy, I hope you enjoy this crazy piece of fic. I read your Santa letter a hundred times, went through a few AU premises, and ultimately decided on this one. I think this fits a lot of your loves while, hopefully, avoiding your dislikes. Have a lovely Holiday season!! <3
> 
> Extra special thanks to my sister, M, and to my amazing friend and beta, karaokegal, for reading this over and editing it in a pinch! <3
> 
> {{Disclaimer: This is made up of nothing but lies. All characters herein belong to George Lucas/Lucasfilms, their characterization is based on Aaron Allston and Michael A. Stackpole’s genius works, and I am merely borrowing them for a little bit of profit-free fun.}}

Sir Wedge Antilles, the most noble and excellent knight of Coruscant, entered the town tavern, his tunic swishing as the door closed behind him. He made his way through the crowded space to the bar.

“A glass of Whyren’s Reserve,” he called out, unnecessarily. Mirax Terrik, the bar wench, was one of his oldest friends. Her father, Booster, had practically raised Wedge after his parents had died. She had his freshly poured drink already in hand as he approached. He took it and thanked her with a nod and a grin before continuing on past her through the room.

The space was packed, but there was always a corner that Wedge could count on being empty and relatively quiet. He suspected Mirax kept it that way for his sake.

As he approached, he noticed that his spot wasn’t exactly empty.

Seated, already halfway through his own mug of ale, was Sir Tycho Celchu, Wedge’s fellow knight and closest friend.

“Ty,” Wedge said, clasping Tycho’s arm in greeting.

“I was wondering when you would show,” Tycho responded, smiling up at him.

“It took me a little longer to get everything in order than I was expecting,” Wedge explained.

“Where are the others?” he asked after taking a long swig of his drink.

Ty gestured with his head backward. Wedge followed the movement with his eyes.

Sir Hobbie Klivian and Sir Wes Jansen were at the center of a crowd. While both men were also esteemed knights of Coruscant, they certainly didn’t look the part. At the moment, Wes was shirtless, resting his elbow on the dark tabletop, challenging a much larger man to an arm wrestling contest. Hobbie, who was holding some fabric that must have been Wes’ discarded shirt, was standing tensely (normal for him) behind his best friend.

“How long has he been at it?” Wedge asked as he took the seat opposite Tycho.

“Not very long,” Tycho responded.

“We should have a few minutes before we need to swoop in and save him from himself then?”

Tycho smirked into his mug.

“Yeah, I’d give him five, ten minutes tops,” he answered.

Wedge laughed and took a sip of his drink.

“How are you doing, my friend?” Tycho asked as Wedge placed his drink on the table between them.

“I’m well,” Wedge replied. “The king has me training new recruits daily. For the most part, they’re not bad. At the very least they’re all eager.”

“Eager is good,” Tycho responded.

“And the younger knights seem to be coming along well,” Wedge commented.

Tycho smiled.

Following the battle that cost King Anakin and his treacherous aid, Lord Palpetine’s, lives, the newly crowned King Luke had split the four rebel knights’ duties: Wedge had been placed in charge of recruits for knighthood, Tycho was given reign over leading the newer knights, and Wes and Hobbie had been sent on a mission to opposite ends of the kingdom to oversee the reconstruction of the Coruscant border patrol. The four men hadn’t been all together for months. And now they were about to embark together on a journey of indeterminate length: a parade of heroes at Luke’s behest.

“Wedge!” Wes called out as he sauntered over, sloshing his ale over the edge of his mug. Hobbie was close behind him.

“Wes,” Wedge replied, tilting his head so he could see behind him, “Hello, Hobbie.”

Hobbie grinned and gave a little nod. Wes, however, slammed his drink down onto the table and hauled Wedge to his feet so he could hug him. Caught off guard, Wedge couldn’t brace himself, so he went gracelessly into Wes’ arms. Thankfully, Tycho’s reflexes were still sharp and he reached out to brace all of their drinks as the table shook.

“Wedge, my friend, I have missed you,” Wes mumbled into the side of Wedge’s head.

Wedge fought back the urge to laugh as he patted Wes’ back, returning the embrace.

“I think you‘ve really missed Terrik’s Tavern,” Wedge corrected.

Wes shook his head jerkily, bumping it into Wedge’s with each shake. Over his shoulder, Wedge could see Hobbie nodding just as vehemently.

Wedge let out a chuckle as he pried Wes from his torso and deposited him into a chair.

“How many has he had?” he asked Hobbie.

“About four,” Hobbie answered.

“Five,” Wes corrected.

“Four,” Hobbie assured Wedge.

“This is drink number five, Hobbie,” Wes swore. “I can still count.”

“Of course you can,” Hobbie said, “That is your fifth mug of liquid. However, it’s filled with water.”

“What?!” Wes barked.

Tycho grinned, “You can’t tell the difference between water and ale, Wes?”

“Force help New Coruscant,” said Wedge, “if this is one of her best knights.”

“Hey, big shot!”

“Oh boy,” Hobbie mumbled.

All four men turned to look at the owner of that booming voice. It was the brawny, incredibly drunk man Wes had been arm wrestling moments before.

“You’ve been drinking water this whole time?”

“Apparently,” Wes sulked.

“You tricked me! I want my money back!”

The drunken man got to his feet. If Wedge thought he looked large sitting, it was nothing compared to his size standing. He looked like he could be part giant. Or part tree.

“You’re a cheating swindler thief!” his voice boomed again.

Wedge watched him dramatically ball his gigantic hands into fists, knuckles cracking at his sides. Wedge glanced at Wes to see him blanche. His pallor lasted only a moment though. In the next instance, Wes was standing again, downing the remainder of his water, and grinning lethally.

Wedge exchanged a look with Tycho who heaved a sigh before standing alongside his three friends.

“This is not going to end well for you,” Wedge announced, turning his attentions back to Wes as the lumbering drunk stalked toward them across the tavern.

“You can say that again,” he growled, “Better listen to your buddy there and back down now, cheater.”

Tycho smiled. “He didn’t mean it wasn’t going to end well for Wes.”

“Hey!” Mirax’s voice rang out over everyone else’s; “It’s not going to end well for any of you if you don’t take this outside!”

Wes gave her a head bow, “Yes ma’am.”

The big lumbering man led the way outside with half the tavern following. Wedge, Tycho, Wes and Hobbie brought up the rear.

“Are we really doing this?” Tycho whispered.

Hobbie added, “I think it’s part of the code we swore an oath to uphold that we’re not supposed to needlessly embarrass and mortify the subjects of New Coruscant…”

Wes drew his sword, his eyes gleaming with wicked mirth, “He started it, didn’t he?”

“Force save us all,” Tycho mumbled.

The evening was dark and even in the enclosed ring of spectators from the tavern, their challenger seemed to have a hard time keeping his bearings. So, when the three remaining knights drew their own swords, he was caught off guard.

“What?”

“We battle on our terms,” Wes called.

Caught without a weapon, the man grabbed the nearest equivalent to a sword and brandished it: a long, heavy ax leaning against the tavern building, beside the woodpile.

With weapon in hand, his cockiness returned and he flashed them a toothy, feral grin.

“Are you prepared to face death?” he asked.

Wedge thought he heard Hobbie sigh.

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Wedge urged, trying to speed the process along.

It worked. The man barreled forward, swinging the heavy ax indiscriminately.

The four knights had years of training on their sides, however, and a lot less alcohol in their system. They each neatly evaded the blow with a series of twists and spins that resulted in the four of them surrounding their bulky opponent.

The big man stalled a moment, having to regain his bearings once again. He was facing Tycho with Wes and Hobbie flanking him and Wedge poised behind him.

“I’m going to give you one last chance,” Tycho told him, “to put down the weapon and go home.”

The man laughed. “Or what?”

“Or we will be forced to embarrass you in front of all of these good people,” Tycho explained. “Which we would not relish doing.”

“Speak for yourself,” Wes piped in.

Wedge shook his head at his battle-hungry friend. He couldn’t see Tycho around their opponent, but he could imagine the small grin tugging at the corner of Tycho’s mouth.

“I will crush you all!” the drunk responded.

“Not exactly,” Wedge informed him.

His voice seem to startle the man, who must have forgotten he was truly surrounded. He spun quickly to get a look at Wedge. Unfortunately for him, his feet didn’t spin with him. In moments, the drunken man was sprawled across the lane, the ax flying through the crowd and into the city’s square.

Once down, Wes pounced while the man was still dazed. In another moment, he knocked him across the head with the hilt of his sword. Then the drunken man was the unconscious man.

Pleased that he had bettered their opponent, Wes straightened himself up to his full height, puffing out his chest as he surveyed the crowd.

“Hey, where is everyone going?” he asked as he realized the crowd, bored, was already dispersing.

“I guess you didn’t impress them,” Wedge answered.

“But I was incredible!” Wes exclaimed indignantly, “I swooped right in there and ended the whole thing. One quick blow to the head. Bam. Finished.”

“There were no bloody deaths,” Hobbie told him.

Wes groaned, “I was being noble! The bigger man! Sithspit!!”

Tycho chuckled and clapped Wes’ shoulder, “I’m proud of you, Wes.”

“Great!” Wes scowled. He shrugged Tycho’s hand off and headed back toward the tavern. “I’m going inside for another drink.”

“Are you two going to come back inside?” Hobbie asked as Wes disappeared through the tavern door.

Wedge and Tycho exchanged a look before responding in the negative.

“I’m going to head back in then,” he told them, “Someone needs to protect him from himself… I’ll be sure that we’re both ready at sun-up.”

“Goodnight, Hobbie,” Tycho called as they bid farewell to one another.

Once they were alone, Wedge looked at Tycho.

“What should we do about the big guy here?” he indicated the prone form of their opponent, still knocked out in the street.

“Leave him?” Tycho asked as way of answer, “We’re in good shape, but it would take a lot more than the two of us to carry him.”

Wedge shook his head. “I cannot believe the king thought it would be a good idea to send the four of us anywhere together.”

Tycho grinned, “Give us some credit. You, Hobbie and I are fine. It’s really just Wes who should be locked up and never permitted in public.”

Wedge nodded, “You’re right. It’s unfair of me to lump anyone in the same category as Wes.”

The two men laughed.

“Come on, let’s head back to the castle,” Tycho clasped Wedge’s elbow. “I have some Whyren’s Reserve in my chambers. We can have a drink in peace. The last one we’re likely to have for a long time.”

While the journey ahead of them was not meant to be perilous, that evening was evidence enough that trouble was more than likely to follow wherever the four friends went. Wedge grinned and gestured for Tycho to lead the way back to his quarters. Tonight they would savor their peace, the calm before the storm. Tomorrow, they would tackle the world head on.


End file.
